


Looking For Stars

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Centaurs, F/F, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rare Pairings, Sort of Bestaility, Sort of Underage, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:30:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: After class with the divination teacher.





	Looking For Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This fucks a couple of timelines I'm afraid. Unfortunately, if the girls are in sixth year they shouldn't be taught by Firenze but I kind of like the idea of Lavender cheating on Ron for this... Also, yes they're wearing uniforms from the films (sorry, I know some people aren't fans of that). Take it as you will. Usual warnings: graphic sex etc. If sex or more particularly gay (F/F) or centaur based sex offends you click your back button now.

Parvati and Lavender had been discussing Firenze ever since Dumbledore had convinced him to join the school and he had taken the post as their divination teacher. Both had whispered behind their hands as he stalked past them, their eyes snagging on his bright blue eyes, his silky hair and his rippling, toned, muscular torso. What they did not know, however, was that Firenze had noticed. When he trotted past them he would surreptitiously tense his chiselled arms and lift his head, extenuating the strength of the musculature of his neck and chest. He enjoyed how they giggled. 

There came a day that seemed to Parvati and Lavender to be just like any other. They lay down in the classroom clearing that was the regular environment for the centaur's lessons. Firenze's mellow, thoughtful voice washed over the both of them as they lay, looking up at the stars. Parvati quivered as she felt his tail swish slightly somewhere over her head. Firenze stepped lightly between the two of them making sure to stand just right and... yes. He had heard a quiet intake of breath from each of the two girls as they had seen what he had wanted them to see. He had let them have a glimpse of his semi-erect penis. He had thought all day about torturing the two students like this. This thought was what was currently engorging his member. On hearing their gasps he stepped moved delicately away across the soft, leaf strewn floor. 

As the students exited his classroom Firenze put a hand on Lavender's shoulder and intoned softly as she shook at his touch, "Would you and Miss Patil mind waiting for one moment, Miss Brown? I would like a word with both of you." They waited, their chests heaving a somewhat, as the rest of the class filed out until only the three of them remained. Firenze closed the door and locked it. The two girls stared avidly at him, both flushed by a mixture of excitement and trepidation. He moved away from the door, his back turned to them. "I have noticed a certain amount of attention from the two of you since I arrived at the castle." Lavender and Parvati stared at each other, shocked. Firenze turned toward them, "What is it that interests you?" The two of them spluttered to find an answer that did not involve revealing the embarrassing truth. Before either could form a full sentence Firenze spoke again. "Many if not most of your kind believe we centaurs do not feel. That we are detached. We gaze at the heavens and have no patience for bodily affairs. This is not necessarily so. Many centaurs do choose a monastic, scholarly existence, but those of us who do not are much like humans. It seems only two things interest humans but we centaurs consume and copulate in a similar manner." Both Parvati and Lavender blushed deeply. Firenze smirked slightly at them. "Have we stumbled upon what you desire?" He asked, fully aware of the answer to his own question. "Do you wish to touch..." he advanced, reaching out for Parvati's shoulder. "And..." he circled around behind Lavender and lightly caressed her rear, "to be touched?" Lavender moaned at this.

Firenze moved back in front of them. "You have felt these desires not only for me... But for each other, yes?" The girls cast down their eyes, afraid to admit that he was perfectly correct once again. "We mustn't deny our natures... Show me yourselves." The centaur traced a finger along Parvati's shirtfront, between her breasts, towards her navel. Hastily, and clumsy with nerves Parvati and Lavender mirrored each other, slipping off their outer robes and unbuttoning their shirts. The white shirts and coloured ties fell to floor. Both girls stood, topless but for bras. Firenze once again caressed Lavender's rear, sliding his hand inside her fitted trousers. She eagerly slid them down, copied by Parvati, moaning again as she felt his hand play against her panties. Firenze moved back and gestured, with just enough suggestion, that they might... amuse themselves. Parvati acted. She uprooted herself from the spot she had held up until this point and brought her gaze up to her friend. Blushing again, she took in Lavender's pale form, her white, flowered bra, her supple flat stomach, and her tiny panties. Parvati closed the distance between them and pressed her own large breasts against Lavender's slightly smaller ones. She slid a hand into the other girls pants and felt the hot, soft wetness there. Lavender gasped in mingled shock and pleasure as the other girl rubbed at her. Lavender put a hand to Parvati's soft, black covered breast and felt the beautiful brown flesh. Their eyes met as the darker girl slid a finger into her friend's pale pink slit. They kissed desperately as Firenze watched, his cock hardening at the sight. Parvati caught her free hand around Lavender's back released the clasp of her bra, sliding the girls panties down her long legs at the same time. Lavender, in turn, freed Parvati's dark globes from their bra as the two sank to the floor. Cloth fell as Parvati broke the connection at their lips and breasts, urging her friend to lie back. 

Lavender spread her legs as Parvati buried her lips in the other girl's pussy. Lavender caressed Parvati's silky black hair as it fell around the face that was currently at work on her crotch. Lavender groaned in pleasure as Parvati's tongue danced across her clitoris. Parvati replaced her tongue with hand, driving into Lavender's soft core as she crept up the milky body. She straddled Lavender's stomach, made wet, even through the black cloth that covered it, by Parvati's own dripping sex. The two kissed again As Parvati rose away Lavender caught one large breast between her lips and suckled on the dark, peaked nipple. The girl gasped as her friend danced over her tit. At that moment Parvati felt an arm around her tight stomach as she was lifted away from Lavender, her tits swinging. Firenze deposited her across a low desk in the corner and beckoned Lavender to join them.

Lavender reached her prone friend and removed the girl's soaking panties. Parvati's own hairless slit was bared, glistening in the enchanted moonlight. Firenze's time had come. He edged forward, over Parvati, who was low enough her him to step right over her. As he did so she felt the end of his massive cock brush between her legs. Lavender ducked behind Firenze and grasped his dick. She wrapped her fingers along the member, which was bigger than her forearm, and guided it into her friend. Parvati screamed as the first third of the cock spread her dark lips. She panted a little as Firenze began to buck his body back and forth, edging his huge dick further into the girl's tight, dripping pussy. With each thrust more of the cock slid between Parvati's widened lips, spread to their limit with his girth. Lavender, watching in lustful delight, felt herself moisten further at the sight of Parvati's sweating breasts wobble with each thrust of their teacher's dick inside her. Lavender bent forward and suckled on the other girl's dark nipple, reaching a hand down to where Parvati and Firenze were joined. With a tit still between her lips Lavender found Parvati's clit and rubbed at it, slowly at first. Parvati screamed as she was overwhelmed with the feeling of her pussy with both cock inside it and her friend massaging her button. 

With one final playful nip Lavender released Parvati's heaving breast from her mouth as well as her hand from the girl's pussy. Parvati, desperate, replaced it with her own and began vigorously to masturbate as Firenze fucked her at an even greater pace, spurred on by Parvati's cries. These cries were suddenly silenced as Lavender, bent over so as to slip between Firenze's front legs, lowered her own soaking pussy onto her friend's open mouth. She ground back and forth on Parvati's face, the other girl responding eagerly with much licking of Lavender's wet slit. The three of them moved in rhythm; Firenze pistoning in and out of Parvati, Parvati shaking back and forth with the force of his fucking and Lavender rolling herself across Parvati's face as she reached nearer and nearer the brink. The mixture of the feel of Firenze's sweaty hair, Parvati's muffled screams and stimulation sent Lavender over the edge. She came violently, spraying herself across what could be seen of Parvati's face. The other girl sighed in response as she too, came at the meeting of fantasy and reality of her own face covered in her best friend's cum. Parvati contracted and wriggled around Firenze's mammoth cock but still he fucked on. 

Eventually, as Lavender slumped off Parvati's soaked face, the girl, with cock rammed deep inside her, rasped out for Firenze to stop. She gave him one meaningful, mischievous glance and bent over her friend. She half dragged Lavender, still in the shock of particularly exquisite orgasm, and led her to the teacher's desk. Behind Lavender's back she beckoned Firenze forward until he stood right behind Lavender and Parvati. Parvati Reached between her friend's legs and rubbed at her delicate pussy. Lavender groaned as her friend bathed her hand in Lavender's copious juices before withdrawing. With the extra stimulation Lavender semi-collapsed forward and leaned against the desk for support. Parvati, slid her hand between the pale cheeks of Lavender's exposed rear and lightly massaged the tight ring of muscle she found there, lathering her friend's arse in cum. Firenze put on leg on each side of Lavender's quivering form and guided himself into her back entrance. 

Lavender gasped in pleasure as Firenze spread first her cheeks and then her sphincter with his cock. He slid into her, gently at first, but sent wild by her moans he began to fuck her hard. With each slam Lavender was thrown forward across the desk, her wet tits sliding along wooden surface, leaving marks across it. Parvati kissed her friend's arse cheek before sliding herself onto the desk, facing Lavender. She pushed her friend up to meet her gaze as Firenze shoved his cock into her anus. The two girls kissed passionately, their warm breasts meeting before their lips and Lavender, amidst her euphoric journey toward climax once again, found her friend's opening with her fingers once again. She drove three digits into Parvati as Parvati, in turn, wrapped her legs around Lavender's back, drawing the hand further into her pussy. Again, the three of them moved in time. For what felt like hours Firenze drove himself further into Lavender's arse as she, too, fucked her friend with her fingers. The girls kissed harder and harder, breaking now and then to desperately nip and suck on eachother's tits. Just as Parvati felt she may come again with the mingling pleasure Lavender was giving her the other girl screamed. Firenze has wildly driven his entire length into Lavender and sprayed his massive load of cum deep inside her. The combination of his shocking length and her insides painted with his semen caused Lavender to explode once more. In dissipating the pleasure she fucked Parvati all the harder until, at last, she too screamed her way over the edge. 

Firenze withdrew from Lavender and the two girls slid to the floor. Lavender giggled as she felt Firenze's cum leak from her. As his aftershocks continued, the girls reached up and licked his cock, bathing in semen and the light of the stars.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> By all means comment etc. I do like doing requests and would be happy to consider any but if I do agree to write whatever it is it could take a while. I'm always happy to hear criticism as well as compliments. i don't tend to correct spelling errors from comments but if there's any glaring continuity issues please let me know, it can really disrupt the story if I leave those unattended. I do try to respond to most if not all comments. Thanks,  
> -H


End file.
